Truth behind the Infection
by GhostlyHauntings
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse. What do you expect when it happens?


Truth behind the Infection

By: GhostlyHauntings

**GH: I like zombies nuff said, and I like Bleach. So of course I like Zombie Bleach stories, which result in me wanting to write a zombie bleach story. I don't own Bleach otherwise it would be like the show walking dead.**

_**Location: KarakuraTown**_

_**Time: 8 hours before infection**_

_**Birth place of infection**_

Patient Zero, originally known as Aizen Sosuke, shows signs of an unknown virus, symptoms; skin has turned to a dark purplish hue around a bite mark, high fever of 103 degrees F, eyes seem to turn a grayish hue in the iris and the veins have turned black, and he has bitten two other nurse who know have these symptoms as well.

As of 2 in the morning Patient Zero died and has been sent to the morgue, the two other nurses have gone into coma like states. We've officially named this virus the **Solanum**, we currently do not know who or what caused Patient zero's infection at the moment, but we do believe that the bite mark came from the original infected person. However, as stated above we have yet to gain evidence on the person who gave Aizen Sosuke this newly discovered disease.

We do believe through that this infected person is more than likely deceased; we will do an autopsy of Patient zero at 10 in the morning. We believe that this could become a pandemic and do advice all air traffic to stop in Karakura Town and that people be advised to stay indoors. We have never seen this kind of virus yet, do tell **W.H.O** of this new disease for we fear others are infected.

_**Location: KarakuraTown**_

_**Time: 5 minutes before infection**_

_**Autopsy of Patient Zero**_

Right now it's 10 in the morning; we are right now dissecting Aizen Sosuke, Patient Zero. Two nurses who were bitten by him, died at 3 in the morning. They will be dissected after Patient Zero; so far we are taking out stomach. We have found some kind of black substance on the stomach, lungs, kidneys, liver, and lower intestine. We are not sure if this is the virus or some kind of byproduct it produces; we've also notice that even after the patient is dead the virus will still grow.

We have never seen any kind of disease or parasite that still lives after the host/carrier is deceased. We fear this might be something more complicated than we or the world has ever seen, we recommend that Karakura Town be quarantine till further notice. This could be something of unfathomed proportions; we still have no knowledge of whether this has already been speeded to other countries if so my god have mercy on us all.

_**Location: KarakuraTown**_

_**Time: Infection has started**_

_**Reanimation of the infected patients**_

As of right now, Aizen Sosuke has come back to life! We have no idea how this is even possible, we believe the virus has the ability to reanimate the corpse of its host. Wait, something's not right there's no pulse from Patient Zero. Yet, the body is moving, why?

He movements are jerky at best description, he's salivating at the mouth and we believe that he has lost all motor skills such as speak. We can conclude th- **WHAT THE HELL!** Patient Zero has just broken from the bounds placed on his arms and feet, and is _**EATING**_ Doctor Jushiro Ukitake! We cannot restrain Aizen Sosuke, the other nurses who were infected from Patient Zero are also reanimating!

We cannot stop this-this _**blood feast**_, all doctors, nurses, and patients on the hospital have been advised to leave as soon as possible! All emergency vehicles have been called out to houses whose inhabitants have shown symptoms of **Solanum. **It is too late to call them back or warn them of the chances of infection, this has already spread so fast.

We see no cure being made in the future. God, save us all! Run and evacuate Karakura Town as of _**NOW!**_ We are warning all out there _**EVACUATE NOW!**_ OH GOD! ESCAPE WHILE POSIBLE! ESCAPE WHILE POSSIBLE- **ARAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_**End of transition from Hospital Gotei 13**_

**Bold words and the meanings if you don't already know**

**Solanum: I read it in a zombie survival guide that that's the name of the virus,**

**W.H.O: .Organization this is a real thing look it up. **

**GH: Read, review, and Follow. See ya =u=**

**Ps; this was done in a video medical file form, probably not real but still. **


End file.
